THE BLACK NIGHTINGALE
by BadBoomDemon
Summary: Todo había comenzado una noche, en la que Sasuke Uchiha se había dejado convencer por sus amigotes de la oficina sobre una mala idea y en un muy mal día en el trabajo. Nunca debió poner un pie en ese maldito lugar… ahora su mundo, su perfecto mundo estaba vuelto de cabeza. UA


Bueno gente está demás decir que he vuelto! Si, lo sé.. Borré mi cuenta anterior. Soy una completa desconsiderada, no termine ninguno de mis fics, PERDÓN, sé que merezco ir al infierno por eso, lo sé y puede que ya yo tengo mi lugar allí... jajajajaja. YA EN SERIO! He decidido volver con mi pareja favorita de todos los tiempos el SASUSAKU en un AU. Espero que sea de su agrado y comenten si les gusta, estoy abierta a sugerencias he ideas así que un RR con eso :) sin más preámbulos acá esta.

 **Los personajes de NARUTO no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

 **THE BLACK NIGHTINGALE.**

Capítulo 1.

 **La chica con sombrero de paja.**

 _Todo había comenzado una noche, en la que se había dejado convencer por sus amigotes de la oficina sobre una mala idea y en un muy mal día en el trabajo._

Naruto Uzumaki, su mejor amigo y uno de los encargados del área legal de la corporación, había entrado a su oficina, con un andar chispeante y con una sonrisa socarrona de oreja a oreja. "ESE" mohín lo conocía muy bien, esa desagradable mueca que hacia cuando tenía una NO TAN BUENA IDEA; la hacia desde el jardín de niños y odiaba que lo hiciera porque, él, Sasuke Uchiha sabía que nada bueno vendría después y claramente el moreno hizo lo que mejor sabía hacer… ignorarlo, se irguió, metió las manos en los bolsillos de su caro pantalón ejecutivo y rápidamente volvió a fijar sus oscuros ojos en el amplio ventanal de aquel piso para mirar las luces de la ciudad.

-Oye Sasuke…-comenzó a tantear el rubio- sabía que Sasuke lo ignoraría, pero sin embargo prosiguió- Es viernes por la noche y la junta de hoy ha sido… feroz y pues… los demás y yo pensamos que sería buena idea desestresarnos un poco…

-No gracias- lo corto tángate pero educadamente el Uchiha.

-Ooooh! VAMOS!- insistió Naruto desesperándose- Ni siquiera he terminado de hablar y ya te estas negando, solo vamos por unos tragos y ya… solo…

Por tragos eh?…fue levantando la voz- Recuerdo perfectamente bien la ultima vez que fuimos por tragos, estabas tan ebrio que de camino a tu casa, terminaste vomitando en mi coche nuevo!-reprocho el moreno.

-Ya te he dicho que no- mirándole con ojos afilados y con algún rencorcillo.

-Sasuke, por favor… vamos ya te pedí disculpas unas cincuenta millones de veces por eso y mande a lavar tu coche-rogo el rubio apenado. No se rendiría, no señor- La idea fue de Neji, ¿sabes lo extraño que sonó cuando lo sugirió? Y mas raro aun fue cuando dijo que a donde tenía planeada llevarnos era un sitio de "C-A-T-E-G-O-R-Í-A" y no sé que rayos quiso decir con eso… siempre pensé que íbamos a sitios de "C-A-T-E-G-O-R-Í-A" utilizando el mismo tono que el ojigris.

 _Y allí estaba, el bicho de la curiosidad le había picado, mientras Naruto seguía parloteado y parloteando…_

 _-Tenía que admitirlo, si era extraño… Simplemente Neji y diversión… era algo que no iba junto… es decir, él sabía quién era Neji, un mujeriego, era simple, si no estaba en la oficina, estaba con una mujer._

-Itachi aseguro de que dirás que no.- _Hay iba, su último recurso_ -Dijo que no irías por eres un marica y que aún temías decepcionar a tu padre y que eras incapaz de relajarte si quiera por unos minutos. Hasta te puso un sobre nombre, "Sasuke alias el témpano de hielo"…

 _Y eso es todo_ \- pensó el ojiazul mirándole de soslayo- eso del sobrenombre no era del todo cierto, bueno si, solo que no lo había dicho Itachi, lo decían todos en la oficina y quizá también en el edificio entero de Uchiha's Publishing Corporation, por Kami! Todos comparaban la frialdad de Sasuke con el iceberg que había hundido al Titanic. Lo vio moverse por la oficina buscando la chaqueta, con aire acalorado, echando chispas y decidido- Sasuke no tenía una muy buena relación con su padre ni su hermano, he Itachi siempre se aprovechaba de eso para jugarle bromas al amargado de su hermano menor. Si, Naruto sabía que había jugado sucio, pero de alguna manera tenia que ayudar a su mejor amigo, era su deber, Sasuke tenía demasiado sobre sus hombros, su pobre amigo había tenido una infancia difícil y un padre que había puesto demasiadas cosas sobre sus hombros desde muy chico a diferencia de Itachi su hermano mayor, que desde siempre había demostrado muy poco interés por la gran compañía. El mayor de los hermanos era un alma libre, viajaba por el mundo, de aventura en aventura, practicando todos los deportes extremos que pudiese y de vez en cuando volvía casa… a diferencia de Sasuke, él era el primero en llegar por la mañana y el ultimo en irse ya bien entrada la noche de su lugar de trabajo. Naruto se sumergió en sus pensamientos, meditaba si su mejor amigo descansaba bien…

\- ¿En qué estás pensando ahora?, mueve el trasero Naruto- soltó Sasuke desde la puerta ya de mal humor.

Bueno, bueno… - y el rubio lo siguió con una media sonrisa- _al menos había logrado lo que quería… Sacarlo de aquel hueco oscuro aun que sea solo por unas cuantas horas._

* * *

La pequeña manada de hombres, seis en total, habían aparcado delante de un burdo local de mala muerte no muy lejos de la cuidad. El lugar solo estaba "decorado" con un sencillo letrero de neón en rojo, en el cual se podía leer THE BLACK NIGHTINGALE con ya unas cuantas de sus letras parpadeando de manera irregular. Cuando bajaron de los autos pudieron notara que la música y el ruido se filtraba desde dentro del bar y todos miraban al Hyūga de manera expectante, TODOS, excepto Nara miraban a Neji, preguntándose silenciosamente que definición tendría él como lugar de categoría… mientras que el aludido solo los miraba con una mueca confianzuda.

-Tranquilos… dijo elegantemente el Hyūga, confíen en mí…

-Es un buen lugar, las chicas son extraordinarias- recalco repentinamente Shikamaru, palpado su traje en buscando su paquete de cigarrillos- Es discreto y no hay nada de que preocuparse- termino, con un ademan desganado colocando entre sus labios una colilla y encendiéndola.

Al parecer, esa noche las sorpresas venían una tras de otra…

-Un stripticiadero… Neji… ¿estas drogado?, ¿enfermo? Dios tienes cáncer! Y te vas a morir! Y esta es una de las ultimas cosas de tu lista que tienes que hacer!...- soltó Naruto casi gritando mientras que Kiba y Suigetsu soltaban una risotada tras el comentario del rubio.

-Nadie aquí esta drogado o enfermo Naruto… - dijo Nara- solo digamos que es una noche de solteros dispuestos a gastar dinero.

Al Uchiha menor no le gustaba donde iba esto, tampoco le gustaban esa clase de cosas, si a los demás no les importaba su imagen pública a él le valía, pero él sí tenía que porque protegerla, en sus ventaseis años Sasuke Uchiha jamás se había atrevido a poner un pie en ese tipo de sitios tan… "extravagantes", su desempeño, como alto empresario e inversionista de Uchiha's Publishing Corporation no se lo permitía, y pensar que se podía ver involucrado en un escándalo sexual no iba a mejorar su relacione con su padre.

El no sería como Itachi, el primogénito perfecto, el genio de la familia, el que haría a la empresa más grande de lo que ya era. Itachi era el que encauzaría a la compañía a un futuro tan bríllate como el oro. Sin embargo, cuando llego la hora de que él tomara el mando, había optado por negarse y abandono a la empresa por sus sueños de libertad, siendo un completo insensato con respecto a la compañía y tirando a la basura su gran carrera y las expectativas de su progenitor. Desde ese día, su padre, Fugaku Uchiha, actual presidente de Uchiha's Publishing Corporation, vivía con una nube gris sobre su cabeza por dicha decepción y haciendo muy notorio el hecho de que no confiaba en nadie más que su hijo mayor para sacar adelante su legado.

Sasuke, desde sus diecisiete años había estado en el ojo del huracán, casi parecía una celebridad, los medios morían porque él les concediera una entrevista y fotografías, la prensa rosa cada fin de semana le inventaba una pareja, mujeres, hombres, no importaba lo que fuese, solo importaba la exclusiva, por otro lado la amarillista y sensacionalista cada hora le improvisaba una vida y así rápidamente Sasuke Uchiha se había convertido el rostro público de la empresa cuando el solo trataba de ser el hijo perfecto que Fugaku Uchiha anhelaba, no se permitía ningún desliz, quería que su padre confiara en él y sobretodo quería demostrarle que él era tan digno como lo era Itachi de dirigir la empresa.

-Se suponía que solo eran un par de tragos no esto- soltó Sasuke repentinamente haciéndose notar molesto- Esto había sido la gota que derramo el vaso, en primera y desde un principio él no quería salir de juerga, segundo su hermano había salido huyendo con su asistente luego de que lo había insulta y tercero ahora resulta que sus amigos había decidido salir de putas.

-Y si me permites corregirte, no todos aquí somos solteros…al menos tú no Hyüga, ¿que ocurrió son esa linda castaña de la que siempre hablas e idolatras y con la que te acuestas cada fin de semana? Y tú Nara, por los corredores de la empresa se rumora que estas rondando a la hermana de Sobaku No Gaara, nuestra competencia, que si mal no recuerdo se llama Temari No Sabaku…- la voz de Sasuke era dura y no permitió que nadie objetara por mas que lo intentaron, la expresión del moreno y su tono, aniquilo cualquier intento de defensa hasta que termino de hablar.

Naruto de repente se había puesto muy pálido, sabia cuan esquivo era Sasuke con ese tipo de cosas y situaciones y Shikamaru sudo frio y mascullo por lo bajo uno de sus típicos "es tan problemático" pero no dijo nada más, en cambio Neji se notaba un tanto esquivo , sus ojos se habían vuelto de un gris turbio, el siempre solía devolver el golpe y no le importaba que fuese Sasuke, ellos eran amigos desde la infancia y un rasgo de su amistad era que siempre se decían la verdad por muy dura que fuese.

Financiera y corporativamente los Uchiha y los Hyüga había crecido paralelamente, así que por circunstancias de la vida, sus familias terminaron forjando lazos fraternos entre ellas, Los Uchihas siempre se habían encargado de la imagen de la gran cadena hotelera de la que eran dueños los Hyüga, "Silver Paradise Hotel", por ende Neji y Sasuke llevaban toda su vida conociéndose, sin embargo a pesar de todos eso y de que sus familias prácticamente se reunían cada fin de semana para quedar a comer o algo por el estilo, él no le había echo participe del ultimo acontecimiento de su vida personal, se removió un poco en el lugar donde estaba de pie y la manada de hombres le observo detenidamente, parecía sopesar lo siguiente que diría y francamente esperaban una respuesta tan o más acida en cuanto a lo que le había dicho el Uchiha menor. El joven de ojos grises por fin abrió la boca y contesto lo más cortésmente que pudo al Uchiha.

-Lo que yo haga con Tenten no es de la incumbencia de nadie y por más que seamos amigos Sasuke y que tu padre sea mi jefe, no te permito que te expreses así de la mujer con la que me _casaré_ dentro de mes… Por un segundo solo se escuchó el silbido del viendo y la música atenuada de aquel bar de mala muerte cuando todos se quedaron mirando con los ojos como platos al Hyüga.

Allí estaba Neji, con su lisa e impecable camisa azul celeste y enfundado en un traje sastre color beige que usaba siempre sin abotonar, dándole un cierto aire despreocupado. Prácticamente les había escupido que estaba comprometido y que se casaba dentro de un mes. ¿Y cómo era posible eso? Él era uno de los solteros más deseados de toda la ciudad pero tan escurridizo como una angula entre las manos, que entre las damas de la socialité era apodado como el "lobo plateado", ese que atrapaba a sus presas, las devoraba y las dejaba casi muertas y al borde de la locura de amor por él, quien diría que lo había atrapado una sonriente y dulce chica de los suburbios, de ojos cafés y cabello del color del chocolate.

Todos tomaron la noticia de diferente manera, sorprendidos, si… ¿y quién en no? Después de todo era Neji Hyüga el que se casaría. Naruto le sonreía de oreja a oreja, Suiguetsu ya había encontrado el motivo perfecto para emborracharse este fin de semana, Shikamaru estaba encendiendo un cigarrillo y Sai, pues Sai nunca expresaba mucho, en su cara estaba pintada esa típica mueca inefable; Sasuke, sin embargo había llegado a la conclusión de que esa chica tenía que ser muy lista para haber logrado que el Hyüga se comprometiera, mirándole y sintiéndose algo culpable por su comportamiento huraño le dedico una de sus típicas sonrisas, teniendo semejante motivo, se dijo así mismo que se podía tomar una noche libre de responsabilidades.

"The black nightingale", no era por dentro lo que reflejaba en su fachada, no era tampoco "el bar" que típicos jóvenes ricos y elegantes como Sasuke visitarían. La madame una mujer ya entrada a los cuarenta y tantos los había recibido con una media sonrisa en su labios perfectamente dibujados con carmín, era rubia, muy voluptuosa y ataviada como un lago vestido verde, les hizo pasar sin preguntar nada, ella ya sabía lo que querían, no había porque peguntar, les hizo caminar tras ella observando su andar pausado y sensual que se acompasaba con la música que llenaba el lugar, la luz era tenue y todo estaba bañado por el diluido humo de cigarrillos, en las paredes se podían observar frescos de estilo antiguo donde se podían apreciar parejas en eróticas posturas y algunos libreros con una amplia colección de libros de temática sexual, el lugar era divido por amplios sofás mullidos y cómodas butacas en color negro, alrededor de mesas laqueadas del mismo color, algunos recubiertos con doseles para dar cierta privacidad a los caballeros que allí estaban.

La madame pronto los situó en una de esas estancias y puso a disposición los servicios que ofrecía la casa, haciendo énfasis en la amplia y buena colección de licores que tenían a su disposición. Sasuke a medida que recorría el lugar con sus ojos afilados, pudo divisar uno que otro rostro conocido con dinero desparramado ante las bailarinas ya casi desnudas, demasiados absortos en ello como para reparar en el nuevo grupo de hombres que entraba al lugar, un individuo en particular logro llamar su atención, estaba sentado al fondo, en los escabeles que daban a la barra, era bastante pequeño y delgado, parecía ser un turista porque llevaba una camisa de colores brillantes en amarillo y azul y en su cabeza llevaba un sombrero de ala mediana hecho de fique, un personaje bastante fuera de lugar en lo que a él respectaba, pudo escuchar las voces de sus amigos al fondo de sus pensamientos lo que hizo que volviera asía ellos, Naruto y Suiguetsu eran los más sobrexcitados, por otro lado, Neji y Sikamaru compartían los detalles del compromiso del ojigris mientras fumaban un par de cigarrillos, Sai por otro lado estaba bastante concentrado en un ejemplar ampliamente ilustrado que había tomado de uno de los libreros.

De repente tres señoritas con pechos frondosos y caderas amplias pasaron a través del dosel tenían los ojos chispeantes, vivaces y sonrisas descardas adornando sus rostros, con ellas traían champagne y oficialmente la improvisada despedida de soltero de Neji Hyuga había comenzado.

¡PLOP! Fue el sonido de la octava botella de licor que era descorchada y para entonces ya eran las tres de la mañana y el fututo novio y su comitiva de padrinos de boda (como se autodenominaron todos en algún momento de la noche) estaba disfrutando de un baile privado, bueno al menos la mayoría de ellos, el alegre rubio de ojos azules, como lo había predicho Sasuke estaba muy ebrio y yacía dormido como troco en uno de los sofás donde de vez en cuando roncaba. - _En definitiva Naruto no estaba hecho para la bebida_ \- pensó el Uchiha mientras lo miraba con algo parecido a la burla y la pena entremezclada. Él había decido permanecer sobrio, después de todo alguien tenía que conducir. En medio de esos pensamientos Sasuke escucho como algo se estrellaba contra el suelo y luego una algarabía al fondo del club, puedo ver como el sujeto del sombrero que había visto hacia un buen rato forcejaba con el robusto sujeto que servía los tragos en la barra, le gritaba algo que no podía entender. _Seguramente había tomado de más-_ peso Sasuke mientras veía el alboroto.

…que querías trabajar! Dijiste que eras bailarina!, PUES BAILA ENTONCES PARA PAGAR LO QUE HAS ROTO!-

-Yo no he roto nada, fue un accidente y ya le he dicho que no tengo dinero, estoy aquí por un error!- le escucho decir al aludido con una vocecilla imponente y rabiosa.

-Ya le he dicho que NO soy esta clase de bailarina.-Oiga! Suélteme! No me toque!-le grito de nuevo el hombrecillo cuando el de la barra lo había tomado del cuello de la camisa, en el forcejeo el sombrero fue a para al suelo y una mata de cabello rosa cayó en cascada hasta la mitad de su espalda.

 _\- Una chica!..._ – se dijo Sasuke para sí sorprendido.

\- Ooooiiiga… ya la escucho! Suuuuélteeela!. Un Naruto muy borracho, al cual se le dificultaba hablar había decido intervenir.

–La ley es muuuuuuy clara con respeecto al maltrato fememnino… póngale un dedo encima a la señorita y estará en la cárcel, me escuushoo?!

-O no…- Dijo Sasuke, no supo en que momento su mejor amigo había despertado, levantado e ido a para en mitad del altercado, de un momento a otro llego parte de la seguridad del lugar, la chica seguía gritándole al sujeto de la barra y Naruto seguía "negociando" la inocencia de la chica, sacando teorías ilógicas de como se había roto al parecer una cara botella de cabernet, tal era el alboroto que ya todo el mundo comenzaba a mirarlos y esa atmosfera recóndita que predominaba en el lugar se había interrumpido por las objeciones de la desconocida a quien había tomado muy de sorpresa la valentía de su ebrio salvador.

-Shiiii quiere pelea… pueeessss, métase conmigo!- dijo Naruto levantado los puños y de un momento a otro lanzo un puñetazo a la cara de uno de los de seguridad que supo esquivar los torpes movimientos de su adversario, devolviéndole un golpe certero al rostro. Naruto termino en el suelo, en los brazos de la sorprendida chica, inconsciente y con el labio roto. Sasuke se había apresurado a trata de detener a su amigo, escucho a Neji llamarle, no le prestó atención, en un segundo todo se había salido de control, a los ojos del Uchiha el escolta se dispuso sin ninguna rastro de compasión en el rostro a promanarle una patada a su amigo noqueado, la chica como pudo, pretendió protegerlo con su cuerpo y cerró los ojos, pero el golpe nunca llego.

La gente murmuraba su nombre mientras el relajaba la mano con la que había encestado el golpe y miraba al derrotado con una expresión altiva, al darse la vuelta para auxiliar a Naruto ya sus otros compañeros estaban en ello… fue cuando él la vio y ella reparo en él. La chica de cabello rosa…pudo apreciarla más detalladamente, tenía la piel pálida y los ojos verdes acompañados de una expresión nerviosa, ella quería decirle algo pero un flahs destello ante los ojos de Sasuke y tan rápido como se apagó ese primer resplandor, le siguieron otros.

 _-_ Sasuke sabía lo que significaba eso - _Reporteros…_ \- los aborrecía, el día de mañana la prensa seria un dolor de cabeza y su padre… _-Maldita sea-_ pensó- _tendría que soportar sus reproches._

El ambiente se agitó de repente, a nadie que estuviese allí le convenía que hubiese paparazzi´s. Todos los clientes huyeron en barahúnda dejando el lugar completamente desolado, excepto por ellos y las bailarinas.

La mujer que los había recibido los hecho casi a patadas, alegando que ese no era un lugar para armar ese tipo de escándalos, el encanto de su club era la discreción y que nunca sería bien recibidos nuevamente.

Por supuesto la culpable del alboroto había salido tras ellos casi de inmediato, a empujones y dejándole muy en claro que en ese lugar no se contrataban a chicas corrientes como ella.

-Y QUIEN RAYOS QUIERE TRABAJAR EN ESTE ESPANTOSO LUGAR?!- le grito cuando le había cerrado la puerta en sus narices, no conforme con ellos, lanzo un pedrusco que fue a parar a quien sabe dónde.

-INO TONTA! TODO ESTO ES TU CULPA-!- la chica estaba gritando a alguien imaginario, hecha una furia, todo eso bajo la mira de cinco pares de ojos que estaban embarcando al chico borracho en el auto de Sasuke.

-¿Que pasara con la chica loca?- pregunto Suiguetsu por lo bajo. Todos llegaron a la conclusión mental de que era problemas de Sasuke.

La chica volvió a la realidad cuando escucho el golpeteo seco de las puestas de los autos al cerrase, al darse vuelta se encontró con el joven que la había salvado y se puso colorada, de seguro había visto su "pequeño" ataque de cólera y pataleta. Por otro lado, él, más bien su rostro, le sonaba de alguna parte y era tan guapo… _NO! ESO NO IMPORTA AHORA. MATARÍA A INO CUANDO VOLVIERA A SU PUEBLO, ESO ERA LO QUE IMPORTABA Y DE ESO SI ESTABA SEGURA! LA MATARÍA! ¿COMO HABÍA PODIDO CONFUNDIR UN PROSTÍBULO CON UNA ACADEMIA DE BALLET?–_ mentalmente hablando, pensar en su mejor amiga la hacía enloquecer y querer arrancarse el pelo por semejante embrollo en el que había acabado por su culpa.

Sasuke enarco una ceja cuando vio que la cabeza de la chica volvía a calentarse, al parecer era de temperamento volátil o estaba loca, sin embargo no había dudado en proteger a su mejor amigo a pesar que no le conocía. Ahora, estaba claro que no era una de las chicas del cabaret, eso ya lo sabía Sasuke desde el momento en el que la vio, lo que en realidad estaba preguntándose mientras la miraba era - _¿Qué hacia una chica como ella en un lugar así?_

Pero de lo si no había duda era que esa noche había estado llena de sorpresas y el pelinegro no se imaginaba que ese momento era el inicio de algo que cambiaría por completo su vida.

* * *

Si, lo sé, Sasuke es taaaaannn amargado… pero así lo adoro, su personalidad será un tanto más dura en este fic y Sakura será una completa atolondrada casi hippie, aun me estoy preguntando como lograre unir a esta pareja tan dispareja porque en este fic no tengo un plan como tal, solo dejare que fluya.

Díganme que opinan, ¿Merece continuación?

Badboondemon cambio y fuera!


End file.
